ktohfandomcom-20200223-history
Tower of Twisted Inquisition
What is the Tower of Twisted Inquisition? The Tower''' of Twisted Inquisition', or T'oTI''' for short, is a crazy frame tower in Ring 6. It was the very first tower to get the blue gameplay star. It is also a community tower made by Fivalen. This tower should be attempted after Tower of Radiant Realms. Beginners Guide Starting the Tower * Layer 1: On the first floor, you must find all 7 hidden buttons in order to proceed through this floor. There are many obby rooms to find the buttons, but there's one room you can't fall into, otherwise you have to start the entire tower over and over. * Layer 2: This layer consists of a lot of tightropes. There are some tightropes where you have to guess which way, like a maze or something. Some even connect to walls, you have to jump onto the next one. At the end, carefully jump into the frame to the 3rd layer. Continuing the Tower * Layer 3: do 3 jumps to 3 2 stud warparound than a 1 stud warp a round to another 3 2 stud warparounds than after that do 4 jumps walk where you can take two paths to floor 4 both paths will have a guide harder but shorter path: start with a 8 stud warparound after that do some tightrope jumps than a 6 stud warparound to 2 tightropes to some less than 1 stud jumps than full stud jumps to floor 4 easier but longer path: do some 1 stud jumps to 3 3 stud warparounds to 2 1 studs than a tightrope do some more jumps to another tightrope than do some cylinder jumps to a tightrope to floor 4 * Layer 4: take the dropper to some jumps after the jumps do 2 5 stud warparounds than do a 2 stud warparound raised by 3 studs than do some jumps to a outside section to take the tightrope after the tightrope drop down to some jumps after the jumps take a tightrope to even more jumps after the jumps do 6 5 stud warparounds than jump on a platform to jump on the 6 5 stud warparounds to a tightrope than walk to another tightrope after that walk inside the tower do to 3 5 stud warparounds after that take 3 singular rope platforms than 3 jumps to another outside area than climb the ladder do some jumps but try to avoid the spinning killbrick after that do a 2 stud warparound take a ladder than a path back inside the tower drop down and do 5 jumps than a tightrope to avoid the 4 pushing platforms than climb the ladder to Floor 5 * Layer 5: you will continue the ladder from floor 4 to a area with a very thin path take the path to a button get back quickly to the opened path because the button is timed to 35 seconds after the button do some jumps than do the 2 5 stud warparounds than take the 2 tightropes to floor 6 * Layer 6: this Part of the tower focuses on black timed buttons nothing else much to say * Layer 7: start the floor by doing a corner clip maze after the corner clip maze take the path down to some jumps than 4 3 stud warparounds after that take a tightrope to the jumps than a ladder that takes you to 3 spinners than to another tightrope to drop down to floor 8 * Layer 8: do 3 3 stud warparounds than jump to a spinner where you will have to move to avoid falling take the neon ladder to a tightrope than 2 8 stud jumps than take the 3 jumps to another tightrope to walk to a ladder to get outside the tower drop down and do a 6 stud warparound and then 4 jumps to a tightrope than to even more jumps to a 2 stud warparound to a ladder walk to the zipline than take the zipline to a tightrope to some jumps than 2 vine swings after the vine swings jump down to do a 6 stud warparound to get teleported to do some some jumps you will have to press a timed button then go on the speed pad after that if you got there in time press the button than drop back down and you should be able to access floor 9 Finishing the Tower * Layer 9: drop down and then wait 10 seconds so you can wait for the lighting to change After that take the path to the cabin go upstairs in the bedroom to sweeze in a gap and press the button leave the cabin since you should be able to access the ice cave once in the ice cave almost everything is slippery walk to some jumps than do a 6 stud warparound than do 2 more jumps to go down and go up the ledges (like in both floor 1s of tor and tofn) to drop down again and press the button walk to the yellow to get Teleported back out of the cave go back to the cabin and go down the hole the button made after that walk to the button on the desk than head to the mountain however there is a keydoor so you will have do go on the lake and back to get the key after you got the key go inside the mountain and do 2 jumps than a tightrope walk to the ladder than climb the mountain and take the dropper to floor 10 * Layer 10: Take the jumps to a spinning platform to a truss than 4 spinning stars to a tightrope than to 3 more spinning Stars than take the 2 tightropes to 3 6 stud warparound take 1 jump to the win pad congratulations! You beated tower of twisted inquisition! :D Music * Layer 1: ROBLOX - The Great Strategy * Layer 2: Rhythm Heaven - Remix 10 * Layer 3: Wii Shop Channel theme but every instrument is a Roblox sound * Layer 4-5: Sonic the Hedgehog: Final Zone (Trance Remix) * Layer 6: SiivaGunner - Dire, Dire Docks (Mashup with Crank That Soulja Boy) * Layer 7: The Legend of Zelda - Dungeon Theme * Layer 8: Club Penguin - Operation Blackout: Gear Up! * Outside the Tower: Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Gritzy Desert * Layer 9: MOTHER - Snowman * Layer 10: Sonic: After the Sequel - For Moon Mansion Act 2 - Ghosts with Guitars Trivia * This tower was the first tower that Fivalen started using a different gimmick for every floor in. * The last floor of '''ToTI '''was heavily inspired by Adventure Forward 2: Points of Conflicts' Haunted Mansion bonus level. * The 9th layer (the themed layer) took 4 hours to build in total. * This tower has the most WACK frame of ANY tower, which makes it stand out majorly. * In the 9th layer after pressing the red button a secret room will open up behind the table with a piece of paper saying "all right, keep your secrets." * Also in layer 9, after scaling the cliffs at the end of the floor, you can drop into a ledge below leading to a dead npc of fivalen with text saying "looks like he froze to death" Gallery toti.png|ToTI's badge Screen Shot 2019-06-06 at 5.31.43 PM.png|ToTI's portal Category:Challenging Category:Towers Category:JToH Category:Ring 6 Category:Kiddie's Inferno